When a starting-mechanism based on a starter motor and a starting mechanism based on a rope reel are combined, it is necessary to selectively switch over from one of a transmission system based on the starter motor and a transmission system based on the rope reel to the other. Therefore, a drive cam provided so as to be capable of engaging with an engine was heretofore operably connected to a drive gear which was disposed coaxially through a force storage spiral spring as a shockless force storage unit and which was selectively operably connected through a one-way clutch mechanism to a reduction gear linked to a recoil starter rope reel wound with a starter rope or linked to a starter motor. The force storage spiral spring was disposed between the drive cam and the drive gear. In the case where the starter motor was to be rotated, force was stored in the force storage spiral spring so that the force storage spiral spring could rotate the drive cam when the energy of the force storage spiral spring reached force enough to rotate the drive cam.
Similarly, also in the case where the starter rope was pulled to rotate the rope reel, the rope reel was rotated to rotate the drive gear linked to the rope reel to thereby store force in the force storage spiral spring so that the force storage spiral spring could rotate the drive cam when the energy of the force storage spiral spring reached force enough to rotate the drive cam.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-227753    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2002-235640    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2002-285940